The Act
by Gothic-Porcelain
Summary: In a school where strength means everything, nerdy girl Sakura Haruno was always made fun of. There was never a day when the teasing settled, and there wasn't a day when people just didn't stop beating her. What happens when...Rest of summary inside!
1. Wow

**Aa, this has been on my mind so bad lately. I just needed to let it out. Anyway here's the summary!**

**Summary:** _In a school where strength means everything, nerdy girl Sakura Haruno was always made fun of. There was never a day when the teasing settled, and there wasn't a day when people just didn't stop beating her. What happens when the beatings go a little too far? Will Sakura finally put an end to it, or will she just keep living in agony?_

**Genre:**_ Romance/Angst/Drama._

**Pairings:**_ Saku/Anyone._

OOO

Chapter one: Wow.

-The Act-

Three high school girls stood in front of a shaking student, harassing her with every little word that they knew would hurt her. They made fun of her cherry blossom colored hair; the way it was an un-natural color and how short it was, barely passing her chin. They made fun of her abnormal forehead; the way her bangs went to one side and showed off the largeness of it. They even made fun of her glasses; the way that they didn't show her eyes and covered her face, eyebrow to cheek.

The three young woman shoved the smaller one into the wall and made her fall on her behind. "God Haruno! You're such a scrawny little thing! I bet you just got a bruise by falling on top of your ass, ha!" The girl that was addressed as 'Haruno' looked down at the three pairs of shoes. She grimaced as she noticed that all of them wore high heels.

One pair of blue high heels had blue toe nails sticking out of the front, showing off the tanned foot, then leg that was attached to the person. She knew who those shoes belonged to though, so she didn't need to look up and see. The girls name was Naomi Momochi, the daughter of the swim team captain, Mr. Zabuza Momochi, and the younger sister of Haku Momochi. The siblings were nothing alike, as far as Haruno could tell. Naomi had long, black hair that reached her waist with dark blue highlights everywhere. The only similarity was that they both had bangs that framed their faces. Of course, the girl wore blue contacts, so she wasn't able to tell if she had the same chocolate eyes of her brothers.

The girl on the left side wore purple heels that showed off her purple toe nails as well. This girls name was Ami Mitarashi, the younger sister of the schools math teacher, Ms. Anko Mitarashi. They were so much the same, only in appearance though. The only difference was that Ami had one side of her hair long, and reached up to her shoulders while the other side went up to her chin. Her hair was the color of purple while Ms. Mitarashi had purple hair that went into a spiky ponytail and had bangs covering her forehead, whilst Ami had a few strands there. They only had the same features, but, that was it. Even their attitudes were different.

Finally, her eyes turned to the middle, where red high heels stood. This girl, she knew all too well. Her name was Karin Uzumaki, the twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki. The two were fraternal though. Haruno could tell because Naruto had blonde spiky hair, and Karin had red hair that was long and straight on one side while the other was spiky and a little shorter than the other. Karin's eyes had red contacts and Naruto had naturally blue eyes. Even their personalities were different. Naruto was the loud hyperactive guy that never gave up on his school work, and Karin was the snobby kind that never gave up on boys. The only thing the two had in common was that they were loud, and, they didn't give up on things that they wanted.

Karin, she had bullied Haruno for as long as she could remember. When Haruno was eleven years of age, Karin had taken notice of her insecurities, so, began to pick on her the most. The other two had just begun when all of them entered high school. Karin gathered followers and made them do what she wanted; therefore, more people harassed her even more and more.

"Hey Haruno, why can't you ever be a normal girl for once and dress in the girls uniform! It makes me sick that you wear the guy's clothes, and, what's worse is that you get away with it! Damn! You're such a lesbian look-a-like!" Just as Karin was about to grab her short hair, two pairs of feet came into view.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Karin. After all, you wouldn't want to go to detention again would? Naruto told me about your no-shopping punishment if your teasing didn't stop." Haruno looked up at the two people that had stopped Karin's slap in mid air. Her eyes widened from behind her glasses as she saw that the schools most popular girls, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga.

She admired those two. Both were so confident and stuck up for themselves. But, if they weren't together, students would mess with them, knowing that without one another, they weren't so defensive. Haruno respected them because only because of their friendship. If one of them was in trouble, the other would be there for comfort. And if they were with their group, which had at least ten people, they were nonstop-able.

The group was called 'Team Fox' after their leader; Naruto Uzumaki had resembled a fox, in both fighting and features. He was a well respected guy, from what Haruno knew. His peers, and his enemies saw him as a worthy opponent, therefore, wouldn't bother him.

"You know what Yamanaka? How about you go back to fucking your team members while I continue my job! And you Hyuga, you can go shove your boobs into my brother's face for all I care, both of you just stay out of my way!" Ino's eyes grew into a darker shade of blue while veins appeared on both sides of Hinata's face. "If you don't let her go, we'll stop this by force." Hinata looked at Karin with angry eyes.

Karin sighed and let go of Haruno's collar. She straightened her poster and fixed her black skirt that went up to her thighs and her white collared long sleeved shirt that had a blazer over it, but still showed plenty of cleavage. "Fine then. Don't be surprised if my group starts a war with yours." Karin flipped her red dyed hair to the side and bent down to whisper in Haruno's ear. "This isn't over yet Haruno. I'll be seeing you very soon." And with that, she walked down the hallway with her crew following her.

The two girls that were standing watched as the pinkette stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her uniform. They didn't get why she wore the boys clothes. Sure, the girls skirts were short, but, did she really hate them that much? The Haruno girl had worn the whole outfit, with long black pants and a long sleeved turtleneck blazer that was zipped all the way up. Boys at least had the blazer off but she had it zipped up completely. They saw that when she stood, she fixed her hair by fixing the purple dragonfly clip that held her bangs to the side, then bowed in a thankful manner to them, and left to her class.

They understood why she hadn't said the words thank you though. Throughout their time of knowing the girl, she had never uttered a word. Not even when the teacher asked if she could recite a sentence from the things they learned nor when any of the people that beat her, she never screamed in pain or had any tears gather in her eyes. Though, you could never see what her eyes held because of the large glasses she had. Everyone only knew her as Haruno. No one knew what her first name was, since she never spoke.

"Ah, c'mon Hinata, let's go to lunch. Wait until Naruto hears about what Karin did, he'll be mad for sure!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and went to the lunchroom.

_-Last period-_

Haruno sat at the back of the class staring out the window. Right now her class was on the third floor, so the view was pretty nice. All of the trees could be seen blooming. She could hear all of the things going on in the background. Their teacher had left early that day so she knew why there was so much noise. She could hear all of the fights going on, all of the bickering girls, and all of the running going on.

Since she stayed quiet, she could also hear all of the schools famous group talking to themselves. On the far right corner there was Team Fox who had ten people, all of which were really good friends with one another. The group leader of course was Naruto Uzumaki. Then there was Neji, Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru, who were the calm ones and gave the group most of their strength, and Kiba, Ino, Choji, Tenten, and Lee who gave the group their funniness.

Next to them were their allies Team Raccoon which only had three members, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari no Sabaku with another girl named Matsuri. The four people and were good friends with Team Fox as well. Temari, the girl, was a strong and independent women who was the oldest and dating Team Foxes member, Shikamaru Nara. There was Kankuro, who talked to Naruto and Kiba the most because of their perverted ways, Matsuri always talked to Hinata and Ino because they understood her better, and then there was Gaara who sat and communicated with Neji and Shino the best, since he wasn't a man of words.

Up front on the right side was Team Hebi, who had six occupants. The leader of Team Hebi was Sasuke Uchiha, who used to be best friends with Naruto Uzumaki. They still were but didn't hang out as much since they had duties to their groups. He was also the younger brother of Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha and cousin of Tobi and Sai Uchiha. He, like his family members, was a quiet person, so no one knew what he was thinking, except for his best friend Naruto though. Suigetsu and Karin were the ones that were always arguing with each other, and even fought sometimes. Haku was always trying to calm the two down, which caused him to get plenty of bruises. Jugo, Sai, and Kabuto were the ones that just sat there, watching for any people that might be a threat to the group.

Across from Team Hebi was Akatsuki who had ten people in their team. All of which were quiet and didn't talk unless spoken to, except for Tobi Uchiha who was very talkative to everyone, Deidara who always spoke to Sasori out loud, and Hidan who always had bad words coming out of his mouth. The leader of the group was Nagato, also known as Pain to everyone. The only one that was allowed to privilege to call his name, Nagato, was Konan his girlfriend. Many girls feared and envied her for her strength and angelic beauty. Itachi and Kisame were friends just like Naruto and Sasuke. Kisame did all of the talking when Itachi didn't feel the need to speak. Zetsu and Kakuzu were always fighting, since Kakuzu never leant Zetsu money for anything. Kakuzu loved money so much that he would start a fight if anyone as much as touched it. Zetsu had one half of his face in the color of white and the other black. If you noticed him more, you'd be able to tell that he also had split personalities.

Haruno looked back out the window when she got bored at observing all of the people in the room. Her mind was barely drifting to sleep when she felt someone shove her which caused her to fall towards the middle of the class. She went into a sitting position and stared up into the eyes of Karin Uzumaki. She gave her a smirk that said she was going to end what she started. Haruno briefly noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at the pair.

"So Haruno, I need to finish what I began this morning, so, if you don't mind, just sit back and brace yourself for the pain that I'm gonna cause you!" Karin's leg immediately started to kick her everywhere. She first kicked her on the stomach and Haruno flinched when she felt pain. Karin kicked her multiple times on her stomach but when she didn't see any tears on rolling down her cheeks, it made her angry. "Damnit Haruno! Why don't you cry like a normal girl! Ugh! I'm gonna make you cry no matter what!" Karin grabbed onto Haruno's pink hair roughly and brought her to her knees. "You don't even wince when I do this! Ugh! Well, since you're not gonna cry or fight back, I guess I'll take this pretty little clip on your hair! It doesn't even compliment you in the least."

She tore the clip from her pink hair and proceeded to kick Haruno in the face, which made her glasses break from the rough impact. Haruno stared at the floor, anger seeping in her being. That bitch stole her clip. Her most memorable clip. Her pink hair covered her face as she stood up wiped any blood off her face. She turned and saw Karin trying on the clip, watching herself in her little makeup mirror. Karin turned around and saw the girl facing her way. She smirked as she noticed a frown on the shorter girl's lips.

"What Haruno? Are you, mad? Are you, sad? Too bad Haruno. This beautiful clip is mine now, so, go run along and buy some new glasses, 'because you really need them." She smirked and turned around and walked towards her group. Her brother had a frown on his face as he watched his twin sister mess the schools weakest girl. He would stand up and help her, but, then students would think he was a major softy. He didn't want that so decided not to do anything.

"_Give. It. Back_." There were plenty gasps as they heard the Haruno girl talk. Karin stopped walking and turned around with a shocked expression on her face. "W-What?" Haruno took a step forward and looked up at Karin. If anyone was shocked by Haruno talking, then they sure were surprised when her hair moved out of her face and green eyes stared piercingly at the read head. Her emerald orbs were so fierce that Karin shrank back in fear. She never thought that she would be scared by a look, but the look that the Haruno girl was giving her was one that probably matched an Uchiha glare.

"_You heard me. I said. Give. It. Back."_ When she heard how the Haruno girl talked to her, it made her get angry once again. She sneered at her. "Fuck no! Who do you think you are! This clip is mine now and I don't plan on giving it back to you just because you spoke! Ah! You make me so angry!"  
The read head screamed at her as she ran towards the pinkette. Just as she was about to reach for her hair and pull the heck out of it, Haruno grabbed her by the wrist and gripped it so hard that a loud crack could be heard. Karin's scream penetrated the room and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

All of the people around them were gaping at the scene with their mouths wide open as the Haruno girl threw punch after punch at Karin's face. The members of each famous group just stared at the pinkette with shock and interest. Shocked that a girl who's been beaten for so long, suddenly snapped. And what strength she held. Her green eyes, from what they noticed, had turned into red slits as the punches she threw became more powerful.

"Sakura! That's enough!"

Silence enveloped the room. The pinkette slowly turned her head towards the voice and found the school principle, Tsunade, standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked back down and saw Karin's bloody face. There were bruises everywhere, and her upper lip seemed to be busted. A sigh came out of her lips as she snapped back into reality. Before she stood up, she grabbed the clip that was hers and placed it back on her hair.

"Sakura, follow me to my office please. Everyone else, class is dismissed for the rest of the day." The girl now known as Sakura bowed down and followed the principal.

As she left the classroom, everyone couldn't help but think about what she just did. Naruto picked Karin up in his arms and saw the bruises all over her face. He cringed slightly when he saw that a patch of her hair, where the clip was, had been removed. Sighing, he bid goodbye to his friends and walked out, with the Haruno girl lingering in his thoughts.

OOO

**Yep. So this has been on my mind since forever! I don't know if I should continue, 'cause I have my other two stories out right now, and I'm really trying to finish them, but, I'm just gonna put it to a vote. What story should I finish first? Leave a message or review telling me which story I should finish first, second, or last please!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	2. The Haruno girl

**Thank you so much for the reviews people! Your reviews help me write even more. I hope you like this chapter, I thought really hard on what I should do for the next chapter for this story and finally decided on it. I hope this chapter is to your tastes everyone! Oh, and I put up a pole on my profile about which story I should finish first, second, and third. Please vote people. On with the story!**

**Summary:** _In a school where strength means everything, nerdy girl Sakura Haruno was always made fun of. There was never a day when the teasing settled, and there wasn't a day when people just didn't stop beating her. What happens when the beatings go a little too far? Will Sakura finally put an end to it, or will she just keep living in agony?_

**Genre:**_ Romance/Angst/Drama._

**Pairings:**_ Saku/Anyone._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, I don't know but I don't!_

OOO

Chapter two: The Haruno girl.

-The Act-

It was the next day of school. Friday, the day after the whole incident with Karin and the Haruno girl. Gaara no Sabaku thought this as he went to his fourth period class that he shared with his friends Naruto, Neji, and all of the Uchiha men. Unfortunately, Karin and the Haruno also had that class, so the tension between the two might be very noticeable. After all, the Uzumaki girl is known for holding big grudges towards people who she absolutely knows are much stronger than her.

Once he entered, he could see the outlining of his friends at the back of the room. He sat himself down, saying a 'hello' to Naruto and a 'hi' to Neji. Naruto seemed to be out of the ordinary. For him that is. He hadn't said hi in that hyperactive voice he always had on, instead, he said it like a _normal_ person would.

"Hey guys, about the Haruno girl…" Naruto had finally piped up his vocal cords and stared at the empty chair where the pinkette always sat on. She wasn't there, they noticed. Naruto hadn't talked again, seeming to lose his train of thought.

"It was odd." Neji had finished for the knucklehead. The three boys nodded their heads in unison as they all thought of the same thing. _Haruno…_

Team Hebi sat on their desks, staring off into space and thinking of the events from the day prior. Kabuto Yakushi read a book on medicine, although, his thoughts were far from actually reading it. He kept thinking to himself about the Haruno. She had just showed her strength when no one had expected it. That was all that people were talking about today. The question that kept circulating was, _how did the Haruno girl become so strong?_

He took a look at Karin and watched as she stared angrily at the desk in front of her. He knew what she wanted. Just a little revenge, but, he knew that she wouldn't do anything, because if she did, there's no telling what the Haruno girl would do back.

The read head was angry. How could Haruno do such a thing, and to her! Yeah, she hurt the Haruno girl before, multiple times, but, it was only for attention. Attention to get Sasuke Uchiha to finally notice her for her strength and not her whining. Maybe, taking that clip away from the Haruno girl was a bit too much. Ugh! If she could apologize to her girl, she would, but, that would mean that her reputation would be ruined. She didn't want that at all. Turning, she noticed that the girl wasn't in class right now. That was weird. Haruno was never absent, and she was never late.

Itachi sat at his desk, listening to Deidara's rants about the Haruno girl. On the outside he acted as his usual self, uncaring and egotistical, but on the inside the same questions that everyone else was asking. _How did Haruno become so strong?_

Everyone was too focused on their own thoughts that they hadn't noticed a certain pinkette come in. She handed a slip to Mr. Hatake who was reading one of the multiple books that he owned, and only when the girl stood on the left side of Karin Uzumaki, did the room become quiet.

Karin stared at the girl before her and slightly squinted her eyes, but flinched when it was too painful to narrow them from all of the bruises that were covered by makeup.

"What do you want, Haruno?" The Haruno could only stare at the girl that's picked on her for so much. She knew that she had spoken angrily to her yesterday but, she wasn't counting on talking again. She didn't want to apologize for what she did but knew she had no choice but to say sorry. If she didn't that would go against her principles.

The Haruno girl bowed down with her hands clamped together. "I am deeply sorry Miss Karin. I didn't mean to do what I did, just, please accept my apology. Forgive me?" The pinkette pushed up her glasses when they began to fall. Everyone was left speechless, including Karin. Haruno had spoken again, but, she asked for forgiveness when the whole ordeal wasn't her fault.

Karin's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. _She was saying sorry? But, why? I'm the one who should be saying those words to her, not the other way around…_

"Why?" The pink haired girl looked up at Karin's response. She stared in confusion. "I-I'm sorry?" Karin spoke her words more carefully this time. "Why would you say sorry to me Haruno? I was the one that had started the whole thing, so why when it's my fault?" The girl that was bowing straightened herself up and looked at Karin through her big and thick glasses. "Are you in pain right now Miss Karin?" The red head nodded her head quietly. "Then it's also my fault. I am the cause of your pain right now, and for that I am sorry."

Karin didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to say? Here the Haruno girl was, apologizing to her and asking for forgiveness when she was the one who should be asking. Karin gave a sigh. "Haruno, you really know how to ruffle my feathers. You're just so nice you know that?..I guess I can make an exception. And will you forgive me to?" Sakura nodded her head. "Yes I will miss Karin." Karin nodded back.

Before Haruno could go take her seat, Karin suddenly asked something. "Would you like to go shopping with me today Haruno? By the looks of it, you really do need it." The red head gave a small smile at her comment and knew that the Haruno girl wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Uh, I suppose. Thank you Miss Karin." They both nodded and went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

The school had even more things to talk about. Events had traveled fast, so the students knew about Karin's and the Haruno's talk that morning. Karin's _friends_ had asked her about the rumors that were spreading and she replied by saying that it was true.

Karin wanted to know why did the Haruno girl was so nice to her. Why did she decide to be nice to her when all Karin did was pick on her and slap her around like she was a dog? Hopefully, today she would really show the Haruno how sorry she was for all of the crap that she's pulled throughout these long years.

"Um, Miss Karin?" The girl turned around at the sound of her name. Haruno stood in front of her, fidgeting ever so slightly from shyness she supposed. "Hey, do you mind if we meet someone at the mall? Some of my Team members wanted to go as well." Haruno just nodded timidly and replied with an 'it's ok'.

Karin drove both of them to the mall in her little red Porsche.

OOO

**Sorry people! I know it's pretty short and isn't really good but, I promise the next chapter will be better! I'll even take some requests for the next chapter! Oh, and please vote on my profile, please!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	3. His thoughts

**Okay people. I wrote this chapter after I got so many reviews begging for the fluff of this particular pairing, so, I hope you like it! And the poll that I have up in my profile will be ending on the 24****th**** of July. It is July right? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary:** _In a school where strength means everything, nerdy girl Sakura Haruno was always made fun of. There was never a day when the teasing settled, and there wasn't a day when people just didn't stop beating her. What happens when the beatings go a little too far? Will Sakura finally put an end to it, or will she just keep living in agony?_

**Genre:**_ Romance/Angst/Drama._

**Pairings:**_ Saku/Anyone._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, I don't know but I don't!_

OOO

Chapter three: His thoughts.

-The Act-

Itachi lay on his bed thinking about one person in particular. It nerved him to say the least. He had never had a thought about her besides pity, since she was always being teased a little more than others.

His red eyes blinked when he imagined her face on his ceiling wall. Itachi gave a rough sigh as he went into a sitting position and walked towards his window and opened it up so that he could cool off for a bit. Her face suddenly appeared in the sunset-like sky which made him become a little more frustrated.

Before he could continue with his thoughts, a knock on his door resounded through his walls. "Itachi, moms been calling you for the past couple of minutes. Are you not going to eat?"

Itachi recognized the voice as his younger brother Sasuke. His feet walked him towards the door and answered it just when Sasuke had his hand in the air ready to knock again. "I am going to eat Sasuke, no need to be worried."

Sasukes' eyes squinted slightly and shot back. "I'm not worried brother, mom is. She asked me to come and get you, and that, I did." A smirk made it to Itachi's face. His brother was always the defensive type, never one to let his guard down, even for a bit.

When the two made their way to the kitchen, Itachi saw that Tobi was sitting and already eating, not bothering to wait for his family members and Sai was quietly staring at his food.

"Oh, Itachi! Are you alright? You've been up in your room for the past few hours! Usually when you get to school you ask me if I need help with anything _(Which, I did today)_ but you didn't even cast me a glance when you came in. What's wrong!" Mikoto stood on her two feet with her palms flat against the dinner table. She glared at her eldest son as he sat himself on the seat in between hers and Sasuke's.

"Nothing is wrong mother." Was all Itachi replied before digging into his food. His mother's cheeks flushed at her sons actions. If Uchiha men didn't want to talk, then they didn't. That she knew for sure.

"Fine Itachi. Let your mother suffer in agony because her own son won't tell her what's wrong." Mikoto said as she sat down with fake tears in her almost black eyes. Itachi could hear snickering coming from Tobi and Sasuke. He sighed and spoke. "I've just had things on my mind. It's nothing serious, so do not worry mother."

Unfortunately, she didn't like that response. "Things on your mind? Itachi, is there someone you...like?" Everyone stopped what they were doing besides Tobi, who still kept eating the food on his plate. His father just stared at him through his peripheral, showing that he wanted to know as well. Sasuke and Sai stared at him with as much interest as his mother, minus the wide eyes and the small smile.

"Hn, I do not like anyone mother." Tobi snorted at Itachi's response. "Yeah right. Ever since that Haruno girl finally stood up for herself, you've been spacing out very often. Ms. Yuhi had to snap her fingers in front of his face, to get him out of his trance!" The eldest son of Mikoto gave a glare towards Tobi who in return, shivered from fear.

"The Haruno girl? What do you mean she finally stood up for herself? Does she get beaten up a lot? Is this the reason why you're quieter than usual!" His mother squealed from happiness at the thought of Itachi liking someone, but then, she stopped herself when she wanted the answers she had asked.

"Mother, I do not like her. Tobi is wrong. He doesn't know me that well." Tobi looked at Itachi with mischief in his eyes. "Oh, I may not know you that well, but, I wasn't the one that came up with the assumption of your liking that girl. It was Shisui, the guy that's been your friend for all of his and your life. He knows your thoughts Itachi. That's how I knew."

Itachi's eyes widened. Shisui did know him that well. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright. But I do not like her. I'm just...curious. She's never spoken a single word to anyone and never shows any signs of pain when she is being beaten. That was until Karin took a hair clip that the Haruno girl always wears. She went on a rampage and had spoken with venom in her every word. It even sent chills down my spine. And her eyes...she's always wearing these big glasses that cover her face. They're so thick that they don't even show what color her eyes are or how they look. Karin had kicked her on the side of her face and they broke. Her eyes were the darkest emerald color I've ever seen. But, they showed pain and loneliness in them. That is why I have been thinking of her lately. I want to know more."

With that, he stood up and left to his room. It had shocked his family to what he had said. He had never said so much about anything. That's when it was decided. Mikoto Uchiha, wife and mother of her husband and children, would meet this girl that Itachi was so fixated on.

Once Itachi was lying on his bed, he began to wonder about the green eyes that the Haruno girl held. They were so captivating that he never wanted to look away. He realized that what he was feeling, he didn't like. It was all just so confusing. Yes, he went out on dates with the opposite gender, and yes, they were all quite attractive, but, this girl, she was a mystery.

There was never a time when a female had grabbed his attention just by a mere look. Of course, they were all the same. Wore too much makeup, always had to fix their hair which took hours, and the most popular, took weeks just to pick their clothes for school.

But the Haruno girl…he wanted to meet her. And he was going to. One way or another, he would talk to her and if she didn't respond_, (Because everyone knows talking is something she doesn't do)_ he would be even more persistent until she at least uttered a word, or maybe even a sentence.

Thinking of that, it sounded as if Tsunade knew who the girl was. Now that he remembered, she had called out the name _Sakura._ If that was her given name, then it really did suit her. It was decided then. He would contact Tsunade and ask her about the Haruno girl. And he'd be damned if she ignored him and said that it wasn't his business. Once an Uchiha is interested in something, it became their business.

Smirking slightly, he closed his eyes and slept the night away.

OOO

**Eh, I tried to write in Itachi's attitude type, but, it's kinda hard. Towards the ending, I think I went a little more to Naruto's part. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause the next I promise will be when everything starts. I mean maybe Sakura will even talk! And please vote on the poll in my profile! Deadlines July 24****th****! And tell me the pairings that you want please! It would really help to!**

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	4. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note people. Just to let all of you know, voting will stop on the 4th**** of August, so don't forget to choose which story I should finish first! And so on, and so on. Eh, and I'll be updating the next chapter of my new story,**_ Today_**, sometime this week, so look out for that one. That is all I wanted to remind you about, and remember to vote please!**

* * *

_Kudos,_

_-Gothic-Porcelain-_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**This is an author's note! I am deeply sorry for not updating in over a year guys! Truly, I am. I will make it up to you though! I'm setting up a poll on my profile and you guys get to vote what story you want me to continue first. Also, you can message me if you want me to start over the stories or just continue them. I was about 15-years-old when I wrote these stories and since the years have gone by I believe that I've grown into a better writer. So please, do forgive me for not updating at all when I said I would! It's been a pretty busy two years? And I really could not keep up with my stories but now I'm willing to keep writing and/or re-writing these stories that you MAY want to continue reading. So just vote on which story I should continue first and message me if I should re-write it or just keep going! I'll check the votes a week from today!**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


	6. The Act won!

**It looks like my story "The Act" won! Now, you have to vote if you want me to continue with the way it is or re-write the story. And this time I'll put the poll up on time. The voting will be over until Sunday, so go vote now!:P**

**Kudos,**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**


End file.
